Why?
by Feathers of Fire
Summary: Oneshot. The way to love anything is to realize that it might be lost.


Hey there! Yet another fic from moi. This stories been floating around in my head soI thoughtI might as well post it. Oh, and by the way, it's written a bit wierdly but oh well...

Disclaimer:I don't own Beyblade or the Lostprophets.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

People say love is the most powerful emotion there is. They say it can either make a man or break a man. It creates, destroys, inspirers and drives people to insanity. Some people say it is a strength, but where there's a strength, there's a weakness. If you love your spouse, and they give you strength…what would you do if they were hurt? Where would you get your strength? You have to ask, why do people bother? If it's so heart-aching and could destroy you at any moment, then why try and become a couple or confess your love? Some of you may think it's a good question, complicated, needs to be thought about but I can tell you it doesn't. There is a simple answer. In fact there are two. One, we can't help it. Something insides us needs that affection that we believe only on person can give. Our heart, our body, our mind longs for someone to hold them and pleasure them. We can't, as hard as we try, control our emotions. It's out of our hands. The second reason is the human beings closest friend…greed. We are greedy. We want and we take and we don't give back which is why there is so much heartache. We see movies with happy endings of a beautiful girl and handsome man falling in love and we want it. We want that perfection. We read romantic books full of clichés and romantic gestures and we demand that treatment. And if we don't get it, we feel like we're unloved and pointless. This is why we fail. Love is why we can never get ahead in life. No matter how rich or successful you become, there is always someone to bring you back. It is always someone you love. And no matter how much you want to deny it, it will happen to you. Maybe not now, maybe not tomorrow but at some point in your life, it will happen. At some point you'll be foolish to fall in love and you'll be brought down. I used to think there was an exception to this. I thought there was one man who couldn't love. But I was wrong. Kai did love…and he was destroyed…

Kai sat on the grass looking up at his team-mates in utter confusion. They were all standing up save him. Tyson was watching on stuffing his face, Ray was sort of dancing, Hilary was sticking her arse and breasts out in front of Kai and the blonde, dancing away, swaying his hips, moving his arms, was next to the girl. And for all Hilary knew, she was the one getting Kai's attention, finally. But in truth, he was staring at the blonde angle, Max. He wasn't sure how it happened but he had started to love the turtle. He found him sweet and innocent, cute and sexy, happy and perfect. Everything about him made Kai want him. But, he never new how to approach the situation. They stopped dancing as the music changed and Max and Hilary went and got some food as the other two sat down near Kai and started a conversation with him, or tried to.

"Hey Max, did you see Kai looking at me while we were dancing?" Hilary whispered to the blonde. Max stopped what he was doing and looked up at her.

"Huh?"

"He couldn't take his eyes off me! Finally, he's starting to notice my beautiful body!" Max looked back down. _'Please stop talking! I don't want to hear how much Kai likes you!"_

"After fancying him for the last year," she sighed contempt "he's crushing on me!" _'Try fancying him for **3** years!' _she walked off and max growled. He watched her sit down next to the bluenette and cringed. _'I hate her!'_

She started a conversation with the grouchy captain who, unnoticed by the girl, didn't seem paying attention and was only answering with grunts and nods.

"Hey, do you think he's listening?"

"Doubt it! He doesn't concentrate on anything anymore."

"Do reckon he does fancy Hilary?" Ray looked down at his companion with a confused expression.

"No! He doesn't even like her as an acquaintance!"

"Yeah but, he was staring at her…"

"Actually Ty, I think he was looking at Max," they both looked at the said boy sitting by himself opposite them.

"I thought it was Max who liked Kai?"

"He does but I think Kai likes him back. Look, even now Kai glances at him." Tyson looked at the phoenix and he was indeed looking at Max.

"So…what do we do? Do we tell them?" Ray paused a moment to think.

"No, it's something they need to do themselves, I think."

"So we just wait?"

"Hmm, that could take a long time…Kai's stubborn and Max is shy…"  
"so we help them along right?"

"Yep!" they smiled at each other.

---

That evening, Kai sat out in Tyson's garden staring at the pond. _'Why can't I stop thinking about him? Should I tell him?'_ Ray walked up behind the bluenette.

"Can I join you?"

"Knock yourself out." Kai mumbled. So, the tiger sat down and they were in silence for a while until Ray spoke again.

"Kai…well…I…actually…we…you"

"Spit it out Ray…"

"Ok…don't hate me but…"

"Ray…"

"Do you fancy Max?" Kai's eyes widened and he turned to look at Ray. "It's just…Tyson and I have noticed you've been acting differently…"

"Does Max know?" Kai interrupted.

"So it's true…" Ray's voice returned to its normal calmness. Kai nodded and a grin spread across Ray's face. "Well, don't you think you should tell him?"

"How am I supposed to do that?" Ray put a hand on the sulking boy's shoulder.

"Do whatever comes naturally." He stood up and left the phoenix to his thoughts.

Meanwhile, Tyson had been talking to Max. _'Should I really tell Kai? What if he hates me afterwards? Although…I guess at least I would know then…I wouldn't keep thinking all these things." _Max laid in bed thinking. It was no use. No matter how much he tired, he couldn't decide on what to do. The only thing he had decided was that tomorrow, he would make a final decision. He fell asleep planning the day ahead.

---

"Well…what do you think is gonna happen?"

"Don't know. I suspect they'll either come clean today or not at all."

"Well I hope they hurry up with it, I have a life to get on with!"

"What life?"

"Hey! I…"

"Morning guys!"

"Oh…hey Maxie…" the blonde came bouncing up to them. "My, don't we seem happy?" the blonde beamed.

"Just a good night sleep, that's all" Tyson glanced at Ray.

"Well, I'm gonna get a drink." The Chinese boy disappeared out of the room and Tyson leaned in closer to Max.

"So…what are you gonna do?"

"No idea!" he said happily.

"What?"

"I've decided to think on it today." Then he walked off only to walk into Kai. "Oh, hey Kai!" hey carried on to walk outside. Kai watched him and then turned to Tyson with a puzzled look.

"What's with him?" he pointed his thumb in the direction the turtle disappeared.

"Apparently had a good night sleep…" Kai shrugged and walked away. _'God I hope they sort this out soon!"_ Tyson thought as Ray returned.

"Well…"

---

"Where the hell is Max! It's 10 o'clock!" Tyson shouted. It was dark and cold and Tyson still didn't know whether Kai and Max were gonna confess their 'love' or not.

"Maybe we should go out and look for him." Ray said worriedly.

"Well, I don't know about you two but I am." Kai stood up and headed for the door.

"Aww, not even a couple yet and you're…"

"Shut up Tyson!" Ray hissed in his ear and nudged him in the ribs while Kai glared at him. "Wait Kai, we're coming too!" they both got up and the three of them went outside.

"I think it's best if we split up…"

"Yeah, we'll find him quicker."

"Alright, Kai you go to the park, Ray you go to beach and I'll check the town!" _'Why the hell does Tyson always take charge?'_

"Hey Ray, what are you doing!" Tyson shouted up from the steps.

"Huh?" _'How'd he get up there so quickly? And where's Kai gone?' _

"Hurry up!"

Kai picked up the pace. _'Please don't be hurt! Please don't be hurt!"_

'_Man! I've searched the whole town and there's no sign of him! Maybe the others have found him.' _Tyson made his way to where he left the other two.

Kai reached the park and could faintly see a blonde haired boy standing up. _'Max?' _he ran towards him.

"Hey Ray, any luck?"

"Nope. Maybe Kai has?"

"Let's go to the park and check!" the two ran in the direction Kai had gone before.

As Kai got nearer he saw that it was indeed Max but he also saw…six other teens, a couple of meters away from him. For some reason Kai couldn't move, he could only stare as he saw the usually happy eyes narrow at the gang.

"Hey, there's Kai…and there's Max!" they ran up to see what Kai had seen. They stopped a meter behind Kai.

Unlike his blonde crush, Kai saw the thugs' hands move to their pockets.

"Look, I told you I have nothing on me!" Max shouted in anger.

"Somehow I don't believe you Blondie…and I don't like liars." The main thug said. Kai bolted in front of Max, his back to the gang. Max's eyes widened as Kai hugged him close. Tyson and Ray stared at the sight. Suddenly, there were three loud gunshots. Max couldn't see anything but his eyes began to leek. He flung his arms around Kai's neck and held him close.

"Shit…the police are coming!" he heard the gang run away. He sobbed into the bluenette's neck.

"Kai!"

"I love you Max." Kai whispered in his ear. He sounded as calm and strong as he always did. No hint of pain or crying. Max cried harder and held him tighter.

"Kai! I love you too Kai! Don't leave me! Don't!"

"Max…" came the faint whisper. Max felt the grip Kai had on him loosen.

"Kai…please no! Kai!" he buried his face in the strong neck. The muscular body began to slack and fell to ground. "Kai!" Max cried again following the body to the ground. He leant over him and stroked his cheek, whispering pleads into the deaf ear, never letting go of the body…

So, here I am, watching Max sob over Kai's lifeless body. Another act of love. Another heartbreak. How horrible it is that the only time they have and will ever confess their love is when Kai is dieing. Why do we bother? Why is Max bothering?

"What do we do?" I hear Tyson's choked voice. I know he wants to cry…I do to. I can't answer him; I can't take my attention off the scene in front of me.

/To every broken heart in here  
Love was once a part, but now it's disappeared\

Max puts his nose against Kai's.

"Please don't leave me…I love you…" he whispers in vain. No matter how many times he does it, Kai won't answer…we all know that.

/Watch it pass the day  
As it fades away  
No more time to care  
No more time, today\

My eye's finally drop the tear that has longed to be set free. As if it wasn't bad enough to see my friend be shot dead…I have to watch my other friend try to bring him back. There goes another tear.

/But we sing  
If we're going nowhere  
Yeah we sing  
If it's not enough  
And we sing  
Sing without a reason  
To ever fall in love\

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Tyson has broken down as well. But still our eyes are glued to Max and his struggle. It is the single most horrible sight I have, and ever will see, so why can't I stop looking. Have I become in the same situation as Max? Do I care so much for Kai that I need to savour every last sight of him before the ground takes him?

/I wonder if you're listening  
Picking up on the signals  
Sent back from within  
Sometimes it feels like I don't really know whats going on  
Time and time again it seems like everything is wrong in here\

I don't love Kai but he's my friend. Was my friend. Another tear. Let him go Max! He's gone! Nothing you say, nothing you do will bring him back. No doctor, no God, no one will ever bring him back. So why do I feel that he will get up any minuet? Because he wasn't meant to die. He's sixteen. He has at least fifty years ahead of him. Or is it because of Max that I feel he'll get up. He holds onto him, cries into his body. This isn't right. No one should cry that much. No one should feel so much pain. Why do we do this? Why do we put ourselves through such torture? Why do we insist on loving someone to only end up like that… like Max? Why can't we stop? Why can't we let go? There is no good reason to love. No reason to mourn over a simple body who we will never see again. It makes no sense. Yet…we will never change. We will always love and we will always cry. People believe in destiny and believe in fate. Few know the difference. Fate is unconditional, it will happen. Destiny is how it will happen. Fate we can't decide, destiny we can change. Max will hurt and suffer for his love for Kai, that's his fate. His destiny is how he will deal with the pain. If you ask me, there are only two options for Max…

/But we sing  
If we're going no where  
Yeah we sing  
If it's not enough  
And we sing  
Sing with out a reason to never fall in love  
To never fall in love again\

Whoever said it was better to have loved and lost than to have never loved at all, clearly never truly loved someone.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

well...reading back over that, it's pretty crap but I hope you enjoyed. Please review!


End file.
